The fact of placing the glazing in a vertical position inevitably causes the solution to flow downward under gravity, thereby causing deformation in the glazing. The glass sheets thus tend to come together in the upper part of the glazing while they become domed in its lower part, generating stresses which may cause the glazing to burst.
It therefore proves to be preferable for the distance separating the glass sheets to be kept constant in such vertically positioned glazing.
Japanese patent application JP 09 222 618 discloses a glazing unit which includes a polymeric solution. The separation of the vertically positioned glazing is kept constant by establishing, within the glazing, a negative pressure state with respect to the outside, in particular by including between the two glass sheets spacers which are randomly distributed over the surface of the polymeric solution during manufacture, without being fixed thereto.
However, over time the spacers, which are free in the solution, tend to drop down toward the lower part of the glazing. They therefore no longer fulfill their function in the upper part of the glazing, causing the problem of hydrostatic depression mentioned above.